


Wet My Fire With Your Love

by Kahtya Sofia (KahtyaSofia)



Category: Generation Kill, Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, YAGKYAS 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-28
Updated: 2010-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/Kahtya%20Sofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate is shopping for a marketing firm and Brian Kinney comes to D.C. to make a pitch. When Brian makes his attraction to Nate known, Brad’s reaction is extreme and visceral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet My Fire With Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Beta’d by devilc. Title and chapter lyrics from the Indigo Girls, _Blood and Fire_. This is a GK future!fic and is set in the QAF universe during that brief period of time after Brian launched Kinnetic, just before he got the cancer diagnosis.

 

 _**Nate** _

_Blood and fire  
Are too much for these restless arms to hold.  
And my nights of desire are calling me,  
Back to your fold._

Nate absolutely did not want to take time away from drafting his latest policy opinion to attend this meeting. This was only the first of three scheduled this week.

Marketing. CNAS needed a stronger marketing plan. They needed to brand themselves. He knew, his staff all knew, what set them apart from all other think-tanks in D.C., but they had to find a way to communicate that, and communicate it uniformly, through all of their documents and correspondence.

Nate had wanted to leave the selection of a marketing firm to his staff, but he finally realized that was an abdication of his responsibility. Especially since Nate himself was turning into their most public face. He was steadily becoming a part of the strategic marketing plan.

As usual, he was the last to enter the large conference room. Still, his staff had left him a chair closest to the front of the room, and therefore the presenters. Nate glanced down at the agenda that lay on top of his portfolio. _Kinnetic_. It was a firm out of Pittsburgh, of all places. Kinney. The firm’s owner was making the presentation today, and his name was a Brian Kinney.

“Mr. Fick, thank you so much for taking the time to meet with us today.” A tall, dark haired man, somewhere around Nate’s own age, crossed the room to greet him. “I’m Brian Kinney.”

Nate took the offered hand and began his usual assessment. Kinney’s handshake was firm. He looked Nate straight in the eye and didn’t blink. So far, so good. “Thank you for your interest in our little organization,” Nate said, taking his seat.

“I know you’re an extraordinarily busy man, so we’ll get right to it,” Kinney said, coming to stand at the head of the table, just slightly off center – toward Nate. “CNAS, Center for a New American Security. I gotta tell you, the name sounds old and stodgy, and your organization is anything but. Just look at your CEO.” Kinney gestured toward where Nate sat. “He’s young, handsome, energetic, intelligent. He’s a warrior and a scholar. He’s _sexy_. And CNAS can be sexy, as well.”

Nate smiled behind his hand. He knew he was somewhat good looking, but always considered himself too serious to be sexy. Even as that thought skittered across his mind, it was chased by the image of Brad, his biting wit and acerbic tongue telling Nate, in no uncertain terms, just how sexy he thought Nate was.

Nate shifted in his chair as his cock stirred. Now was not an appropriate time to get an erection.

Fucking Colbert.

Kinney fired up the splashy Powerpoint presentation his firm had brought. “You’re saying to yourselves, ‘we’re serious people, doing a serious job, and sexy is not an image we want’. I say, you’re wrong. This is Washington D.C. and sex sells here, just like it does everywhere else in this country. Just look at the number of high-end call girls in this city. You can’t count on your fingers and toes the number of sex scandals that have ended political careers, Presidential campaigns, and very nearly a Presidency itself. You’ve had Congressmen prosecuted for having sex with Pages, both the boy Pages and the girl Pages. You’ve had a sitting President receive a blowjob in the Oval Office. I say, give them what they want, ladies and gentlemen.”

“I propose, through a strategic set of publications and internal documents, that we sell your handsome, scholarly CEO to the women in this town. To the conservative old men, we sell him as a disciplined Marine officer, concerned with the security of America. To the more liberal set, we sell him as a seasoned officer with both combat and an education on his side. We sell him as a pretty altar boy to the pervs.”

Kinney smiled to make it a joke, and laugher in the room made it one. Still, the laughter held an uneasy acknowledgement of the truth.

Nate was ready to reject the entire presentation as salacious, when Kinney got down to the nuts and bolts of his marketing plan. He’d gotten their attention with the promise of sex, then he’d presented a solid and professional idea for a new logo, new stationery, pre-printed media shells on which to release their opinions, and a thousand other things that consistently whispered that CNAS was young, smart, capable, and in touch with world-wide events.

Nate had fallen right into Brian Kinney’s trap. He’d heard ‘sexy’ and immediately assumed ‘sexual’. Instead of offering Nate up like a sacrificial virgin, Kinney built an image of unmatched intelligence, guts, strength, and ethics - something sadly lacking in the beltway.

By the time Kinney was finished, Nate was pretty fucking impressed.

He leaned back in his chair and regarded Brian Kinney as he fielded questions from Nate’s staff. Suddenly, he realized that Kinney got it. He got what set CNAS apart from the other think-tanks and so far, he seemed to be able to translate that into mass appeal.

The reasons Kinney understood them were apparent, once Nate took the time to look. He was youthful, handsome and stylish. His suit was tailored and expensive, his hair neatly cut but was styled rakishly casual. He was polished but exuded energy, confidence and charisma. The shell bracelet peeking out from beneath his shirt sleeve told Nate he was no conformist.

And just wait until Nate got home and told Brad all about Kinney’s bottomless dark eyes and lush, pouty mouth.

“Thank you all for your time today,” Kinney concluded. “The packets we supplied have our cell phone numbers and hotel contact information for the week we’re here in D.C. Don’t hesitate to contact me directly with questions or if you need clarification. We’re on for dinner tomorrow, right?”

All three firms vying for the CNAS contract had to make a less formal presentation over a social situation. Nate wanted to get a feel for the people, especially with a little alcohol in them, and not just the Max Factor face they showed to the world.

Meeting adjourned, Nate’s staff stood to file out of the room.

“Mr. Fick?” Kinney asked. “A moment of your time?”

Nate stood, rested his hand on his portfolio where he braced it atop the table, and slid his other hand into his trouser pocket. He looked at Kinney expectantly.

“You guys go on ahead to the hotel,” Kinney told the members of his team. “I’ll catch up.” Then he turned back to Nate. “You are a very impressive man, Nate,” his voice was low and predatory.

Nate lifted one eyebrow at the use of his first name. “Thank you, Mr. Kinney.”

“Brian. Call me Brian. I like to be on a first name basis.”

Nate blinked. Was that flirting?

“All right, Brian,” Nate said carefully. “Was there something specific you wanted to discuss?”

“I’ve read up on you. Leading a platoon of Recon Marines to war at the tender age of twenty-three? Twenty-five? Some of the opinions you’ve authored. You have huge balls of steel, Nate.”

“Thank you?” Nate canted his head. This wasn’t flirting. This was a fucking come-on. The repeal of DADT had changed the landscape of flirtation for Nate. Being able to live openly with Brad meant he now had to politely decline advances from both boys and girls now.

“I bet your cock is equally huge.” Brian took two steps forward, right into Nate’s space.

“It’s big enough I don’t feel the need to whip out the ruler,” Nate answered dryly.

Brian was so close, Nate could feel his warm breath where it ghosted across his own cheek. Nate’s cock responded in a way it had only done for Brad in – well – years.

“I read your book, Nate.” Brian’s eyes focused right on Nate’s parted mouth. “You were one hot twink when you were younger. The Marines made you one sexy fucking man.”

Nate knew this. This was familiar. Brian was a predator. He was a quintessential alpha-male. It all reminded him so strongly of Brad. The way Brian crowded Nate, leaned in closer, stared at Nate’s mouth, and talked dirty. Only, Brian was shamelessly blatant, where Brad was brilliantly subtle.

“Thank you, Brian,” Nate said evenly. “I’m flattered. My partner finds me attractive, too.”

Brian’s smile was feral. “Ah yes. The famed Iceman. I have a friend back home who owns a comic book store. He almost pissed himself with excitement when I told him that nickname.” Nate was sure he caught a spark of affection when Brian spoke of his friend.

“And, like all comic book heroes, Brad has two identities. The warrior is Iceman. But the man?” Nate shook his head, picturing the slight shifts in Brad’s expressions, the passion, anger, humor, and – from time to time – pain, that all burned in his blue eyes. “No, the man is fire.”

“Well shit,” Brian said, lowering his head until his lips hovered just above Nate’s. “You two don’t fuck around.” It wasn’t a question.

Nate took a step back, surprised.

“I wanted you to come to my hotel with me tonight.” Brian’s smile shifted to boyish and charming. Nate imagined he probably got laid a lot. “But I would have settled for getting to fuck you in a men’s room stall.”

Nate’s breath caught in his chest. It had been a long time since Brad had done that to him. Brian’s overtly expressed attraction to him, and Nate’s memories of Brad’s mouth, his hands, his cock, all had Nate growing harder by the moment.

Then, the rest of Brian’s words sank in. _You two don’t fuck around_. They didn’t? Well, no, actually they didn’t. But Nate couldn’t remember there ever being a conversation where they had _agreed_ to that. It had just sort of happened.

“I’m afraid I have plans for this evening.” Nate stood up to his full height.

“Well, my loss is the Iceman’s gain,” Brian said, finally stepping out of Nate’s space. “But if you change your mind, you have my contact information.”

“Yes, I do.” Nate headed for the door.

“That’s a very handsome suit, Nate,” Brian called after him. “Is it a Hickey Freeman?”

Nate glanced down at his tone-on-tone black suit and green tie. “Yes, it is.”

“So is this.” Brain indicated his grey shadow pane suit and blue tie. “I used to go for entire Armani collections, but I like the cut of Freeman’s jackets. How about you?”

“I like the cut of his spokes model,” Nate replied.

Brian’s answering smile was wide and full of humor. “Of course you do. I’ll see you later, Nate.”

“Good day, Brian.”

~*~

 _**Brad** _

_Leaving my cuts, leaving my burns,  
Hoping I'd learn._

At the sound of Nate’s key in the front door lock, Brad came out of the kitchen to greet him.

“Hey.” Nate beamed when he saw Brad. “You’re home early.”

Brad returned the smile, like he always did. He couldn’t help himself. “That’s the great thing about being the Gunnery Sergeant in charge of the school. You can leave the training in the hands of the Staff Sergeants and go home early.”

Nate hung up his overcoat and set his attaché case by the door, then walked up and wrapped his arms around Brad’s waist. Brad skimmed his hands up Nate’s arms and down his back, lowering his head to accept the offered kiss.

“How was your day?” he asked, nuzzling the hair behind Nate’s ear.

“Strangely interesting,” Nate said with a chuckle. He pulled back and headed for the bedroom.

“How so?” Brad followed. He liked to watch Nate change clothes.

“The owner of the marketing firm we interviewed today hit on me.” Nate smiled at Brad over his shoulder as he stripped off his tie.

Brad’s blood turned to ice water in his veins and he swallowed hard. “Did he really?”

“And I don’t mean he flirted with me,” Nate continued, unbuttoning his shirt. “He got right up in my face, crowded me, made a bunch of lewd suggestions.”

Brad’s hands curled to fists even as he tried to lean casually against the door jam.

“What kinds of suggestions?” Brad’s voice sounded strained to his own ears, but he hoped Nate didn’t notice. “What did you do?”

“He offered to take me back to his hotel, and barring that, he wanted to fuck me in the men’s room.” Nate slid his trousers off, folding them neatly and hanging them up. He reached for his raggedy jeans that Brad loved so much. “I told him I was flattered, because of course I was, but I wasn’t interested.”

Brad watched Nate slip on the well worn jeans, fastening them over his hip bones, letting them hang low. Brad’s mouth watered. “But were you?” he asked hesitantly. “Interested, I mean?”

Nate paused and looked hard at him. Brad struggled not to look away. He didn’t want Nate to see that his answer mattered.

“No, I wasn’t.” Nate took a couple of steps closer. “Don’t get me wrong, Brad, he was fucking hot. It felt really good that a guy that hot was interested in me – remember, you and I aren’t all that young anymore. But everything he said and did reminded me of you. I shot him down and came home to you.”

Brad’s chest loosened. He pushed away from the door. “Why wouldn’t a hot guy want you? You’re sexy as hell.”

“Yeah, he called me that a couple of times.” Nate smiled and it seemed – playful. “He told me he thought I was a cute little twink before the Marines made me a man.”

“You made yourself a man,” Brad said quickly, running his palm along the side of Nate’s neck. “And you _were_ a cute little twink when you were younger.”

“See why I kept thinking of you? Everything he said sounded like you’d said it before. He even did that predatory lean and crowd thing you do when you’re ready for sex.”

Brad’s smile faltered. He pulled his hand back and placed both fists on his hips. Something heavy settled painfully in his gut. “He pushed up into your space, huh?”

“If he were any less sure of himself, it would have been laughable. Somehow, it just seemed fucking hot.”

Brad took a step forward until he was a hair’s breadth away from Nate. He could feel Nate’s body heat, see the freckles on his nose, and mole beneath his eye. Brad heard Nate’s sharp intake of breath, saw his eyes widen and his nostrils flare.

“You like it when I crowd you, Nate?” he asked, dropping his eyes to Nate’s moist, parted lips. “You like it when I stand over you, look down at you? You’re tough and strong, Nate, but we both know I could take you.” Brad lowered his head, pressing his lips to the shell of Nate’s ear. “Because you want me to.”

Nate shivered and reached out to fist Brad’s shirt.

Grasping Nate’s face between both of his hands, Brad brought his mouth down onto Nate’s brutally. He licked the flat of his tongue along the seam of Nate’s lips, tasting at the same time he sought entrance. Nate let him in, moaning low in his throat. Brad didn’t bother to seal their mouths. He drew Nate out, until the warm rub of their tongues against each other was chilled by the ambient air. Brad plunged in, sweeping wetly through Nate’s mouth, challenging him to back down. Nate met him without hesitation, licking hotly against Brad’s tongue.

Hit bit down sharply on Nate’s lower lip. “What’s his name?” Brad demanded.

“What? Who?” Nate gasped running his forehead against Brad’s collar bone.

Brad was triumphant at Nate’s confusion. “The hot guy who wanted to fuck you. What’s his name?”

“Brian,” Nate whispered against Brad’s throat. “Brian Kinney. Why?”

Brad didn’t have an answer he could give. At least not one he _wanted_ to give. “Brian Kinney can’t fuck you like I can. He doesn’t know just when to go from two fingers to three. He doesn’t know to bite down on that tendon in your neck. He doesn’t know where to lick that will have you arching off the bed.” 

Nate groaned, loud and primal. He let his head fall backward, baring his throat for Brad to lick his way up. His hands were suddenly tugging at Brad’s shirt, pulling it up and over his head. Brad let go of Nate long enough to lift his arms for his shirt to be removed, then ran his hands down Nate’s naked back. Muscles shifted and flexed under his palms. Brad went back to kissing Nate, all messy, wet tongues. He felt Nate press into him, grinding against him. Nate was hard and he rubbed his cock along the point of Brad’s hip.

Moving one hand up to cradle Nate’s head, Brad skimmed his lips along Nate’s throat. He mouthed his way along Nate’s jaw, and sank his teeth into his earlobe. Nate’s hands clutched at Brad’s shoulders, pulling him closer. The skin of Nate’s chest was hot against Brad’s own. It felt good to rub against Nate, to let their skin glide together.

Brad trailed his hand down Nate’s back and grabbed his ass, pressing his own erection into Nate’s. Soon, it wasn’t enough, and Brad plunged his hand past the waist of Nate’s jeans and briefs, sinking his fingers into the firm flesh of his ass cheek.

“I fucking love your hands,” Nate whispered hoarsely against Brad’s throat.

“Yeah? You like my hands inside your ass? You like them stroking your cock?”

“Fuck yeah, I do.”

Brad reached between their bodies and tore open the fly of Nate’s jeans. He shoved his hand past denim and elastic until he wrapped his fingers around Nate’s cock, feeling the heat of his skin and pounding of his pulse.

“Oh, Christ. Yeah, Brad, yeah,” Nate keened, pushing his dick into Brad’s hand, and breathing heavily into his neck. Nate’s hands gripped Brad’s shoulders, hard enough to bruise.

He used his body to turn and shove Nate onto the bed. Brad stripped Nate’s jeans from him with impatient hands. He shoved his own jeans over his hips as he watched Nate scramble up the bed. Brad kicked the denim across the room, then placed on knee on the mattress.

“ _Fuck_ , but you’re beautiful,” Nate breathed. He lay against a pile of pillows, legs spread, stroking himself with one hand.

A dark satisfaction welled up inside of Brad. Nate still found him attractive, still wanted him. He crawled up between Nate’s thighs and lowered himself for a kiss. He could feel the raging heat of Nate’s body, the light sheen of sweat letting them slide against one another. Brad felt the press of Nate’s skin against his own where they touched, at chests, bellies, hips and thighs.

He tore his mouth away and sucked in a harsh breath. Brad lowered his head to the skin just below the ‘v’ of Nate’s throat. He bit down on a chunk of flesh, holding it between his teeth. Then, Brad closed his lips and sucked at the skin, feeling the heat of Nate’s blood rise to the surface. He released it with a smacking sound and watched as the reddened bruise continued to darken, well on its way to purpling.

Nate’s hands were restless on Brad’s back, he shifted his legs and Brad could feel the light scrape of coarse hair. He dropped down again and circled his tongue around Nate’s nipple, smiling at the resulting hiss. Brad dragged the flat of his tongue across the hardening bud, then sank his teeth into it. Nate arched off the bed with a primal growl.

Brad licked his way down the sharp planes of Nate’s belly, feeling the play of his muscles and reflexive convulsions. He reached the hair at the base of Nate’s cock and buried his nose there, inhaling deeply of his musk. Brad nuzzled Nate’s erection, kissing the base. He smiled at Nate’s moan when he licked the vein on the underside.

Nate’s hands settled on Brad’s hair, caressing. Brad rose up, grasped Nate’s cock and lowered his mouth down the length. Nate tasted so good, Brad’s mouth watered. He collected his spit and swirled it around the tip of Nate’s dick.

“Fuck,” Nate whispered above him.

Brad tongued Nate’s slit, and moved his hand down to cup his balls. He cradled them roughly and sucked hard on Nate’s cock as he moved up to the head. Nate’s hips moved with a mindless rhythm, fucking up into Brad’s mouth.

He pulled off and took a deep breath, before pressing his mouth against the inside of Nate’s thigh. Brad sucked hard, flicking his tongue over the abused flesh at the same time. He let go and admired his work, watching the skin darken to match the bruise on Nate’s chest. The marks were obvious for what they were.

Brad took Nate’s cock into his mouth again, sliding down as far as he could. He gripped Nate’s hips roughly in both hands and shoved them down hard into the bed.

“Jesus, Brad,” Nate panted. “You’re all revved up.”

He had no safe answer, so Brad hummed around Nate’s cock. He held Nate to the mattress as he worked himself up and down Nate’s erection. He glanced up, gauging the effects of his efforts and, as always, found himself breathless at what he saw.

Nate’s back arched off the bed, his arms over his head as he held onto the headboard with a white-knuckled grip. He watched Brad closely, pupils blown wide with arousal. His red lips were parted, shining wetly in the fading light of the late afternoon. Nate’s chest heaved with each labored breath. His entire body quivered violently, the muscles in his abdomen convulsing, as Brad sucked him.

Nate’s body jerked suddenly, his hands sliding on the headboard. “Jesus Christ,” he gasped hoarsely.

Brad pulled off and released Nate’s hips. Immediately, Nate collapsed onto the bed, still breathing heavily. His cock was angry red and glistened wetly with Brad’s spit. Nate’s thighs were splayed lewdly and he looked debauched. He wasn’t nearly as debauched as Brad was going to make him.

He lunged up and yanked open the bedside table, grabbing the bottle of slick. He tossed it onto the bed, reaching instead for the back of Nate’s knees. Brad roughly folded Nate in half, pressing the backs of his thighs to his chest, and spreading him wide. Nate grunted at Brad’s manhandling, but he didn’t complain. Instead, he lay compliant, watching Brad closely from between his own knees.

Brad dropped to his belly, grinding his own hard cock into the bed clothes, knowing the friction wasn’t going to do anything to dispel the ache he felt. Only being inside of Nate’s body was going to do that.

With the flat of his tongue, Brad licked the crevice of Nate’s ass, from spine to ball sac. Nate jumped like he’d been electrocuted.

“You fuckin’ destroy me when you do that,” Nate breathed.

Yeah. Brad knew full well.

Nate’s hands ran over his hair as Brad teased his tongue over the star-shaped fissure. It was pink and shiny with Brad’s saliva. He pulled back and blew a soft puff of air across it, smiling at Nate’s gasp, watching it clench and relax.

Brad tongued Nate’s hole lightly, growing more forceful and Nate grew louder and more restless beneath his hands. He pushed his tongue past the first ring, tasting the heat and tang of Nate’s body. With each lick, Nate’s muscles relaxed further and further, until Brad was lapping eagerly into his body.

“Godammit, Brad,” Nate snarled, “Fucking fuck me, already.”

Yeah, that’s where Brad wanted Nate; right on the fucking edge and mindless in his need. That was Brad’s name, Nate had just called out, and no one else’s.

Releasing Nate’s legs, Brad grabbed the bottle of lube and hastily flicked it open. He poured much more than he needed over his fingers, dripping it onto the bed in his haste. Brad rose up over Nate’s supine form, propping himself with one arm beside Nate’s head. He was going to watch. He was going to catalog each one of Nate’s expressions, each one of his sounds. Brad was going to watch for each flutter of an eyelash, each furrowing of his brow, knowing he’d caused it.

He pushed one finger into Nate’s hole, feeling the clench of his muscles and the clasping heat of his channel. Brad swirled his finger, spreading the lube and pressing against Nate’s walls. He watched Nate’s eyes flutter closed and his lips part as he groaned at the intrusion.

“Come on, Brad,” Nate whispered impatiently. Brad wondered if he even knew he’d spoken out loud.

Nate tensed and groaned when Brad shoved a second finger into join his first. He relaxed around Brad’s hand, watching closely from beneath half-closed lids. Brad pressed his fingers deep and hard into Nate’s ass, twisting them, crooking him, and pressing with his knuckles until Nate was sweaty, breathless and helpless beneath him.

He was slow and careful when he inserted his third finger. Nate’s hands shot to Brad’s shoulders, gripping hard. He breathed through the stretch Brad inflicted on him, exhaling on a moan.

When Brad had four fingers knuckle deep inside of Nate, he lowered his head and kissed him, swallowing Nate’s grunt when Brad grazed his gland with a fingertip.

“Still not fucking me, Brad,” Nate whispered against his lips.

Brad knew a challenge when he heard one. He knew Nate was provoking him, manipulating him. He didn’t give a fuck.

He gasped when the cold lube rolled down the length of his cock. He was already so sensitive it was almost painful. Brad grabbed Nate’s legs and threw them over his shoulders. He put a hand on either side of Nate’s head, lined up the head of his dick with Nate’s stretched and reddened opening, and shoved.

Brad sank all the way in when Nate arched his back. Brad’s cock breached him fast and hard, forcing a shout from throat. His hands were immediately on Brad’s hips and felt as though he didn’t know whether to pull Brad closer, or shove him away.

Brad did this to Nate. Brad broke him down, made him quiver and cry out, made him unsure if he wanted more or if it was already too much.

Nate’s legs were a barrier between them and Brad let them drop away. He lowered himself to his elbows, feeling more of Nate’s heated skin press against his own. Brad really fucked Nate then, long, fast strokes, pulling out to the head and slamming back in brutally. The slap of their sweaty skin mingled with Nate’s strained and guttural cries. Nate wrapped his legs tight around Brad’s hips, but rivulets of sweat made them slide right off. Nate was seeking purchase against Brad’s brutal fucking and he found none. Brad watched him reach up to grasp the headboard, until he had to brace against it instead.

Brad buried his face in Nate’s neck. “Fuck, but you feel good,” he panted. “So fucking tight and hot around my cock.”

Nate’s only answer was to squeeze Brad tighter with the muscles inside his ass. Brad let loose a feral growl.

“Feel me, Nate? Feel my cock in your ass? Feel me inside you?” Brad’s voice was plaintive to his own ears, as if he was begging Nate for the response he wanted, needed to hear.

Nate was so fucking gone and it was driving Brad insane. Nate’s head was thrown back, buried in the pillow beneath it. The tendons in his neck stood out in stark relief as they strained from the position. Nate’s eyes were squeezed shut, but his mouth hung open, wet and red, loud grunts and sharp cries spilling out each time Brad fucked into him.

When Nate didn’t look at him, when he didn’t cry out Brad’s name, he could be thinking about anyone. It could be anyone at all fucking Nate’s ass. Brad sat up abruptly, shoving one hand onto Nate’s chest, pinning him to the bed. His other hand, he wrapped around Nate’s swollen, leaking cock.

“Fuck, Brad!” Nate shouted, his body convulsing, nearly folding him in half. Both hands gripped Brad’s forearm where it pressed against Nate’s chest. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” he chanted, trying in vain to keep this legs wrapped around Brad’s hips.

He jacked Nate’s cock with a dry hand, squeezing hard and stroking fast. Nate was watching him now, eyes wide, chest heaving with every panting breath.

“Don’t stop,” Nate gasped. “Don’t fucking stop.”

Brad considered stopping, if only for a moment. His need to see Nate come, feel him absolutely fall apart under Brad’s own hands won out.

“Come for me, Nate,” Brad ordered. “If you don’t want me to stop, you better fucking come right now.”

Nate froze. He stopped breathing, and every muscle ceased its motion. His eyes were wide and unseeing, his mouth opened in a silent cry of release. The first splash of hot come hit Brad’s fist and all hell broke loose. Nate shouted, inarticulate and primal. His entire body convulsed then shuddered. His grip on Brad’s arm was painful. The muscles in his ass clenched at Brad’s cock, holding him tight, squeezing and milking and almost making Brad come, too. The bed shook with the force of Nate’s orgasm, making it even more difficult for Brad to hold off. He grit his teeth and kept stroking, watching as jet after ropey jet of Nate’s thick, white come coated Brad’s hand and covered Nate’s own chest and belly.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Nate chanted, falling back on the bed and grabbing Brad’s wrist in a feeble attempt to stop his stroking.

Brad lowered himself to his elbows again, taking Nate’s mouth in a sloppy kiss. The come on Nate’s skin was both slick and tacky between them, as Brad resumed fucking Nate’s ass. He felt Nate spread his legs, opening himself wide once more for Brad, even as his hands came to rest on Brad’s ass, pulling him closer.

Nate tore his mouth away from Brad’s and buried his face in Brad’s neck. “Come on, Brad,” his whispered against Brad’s sweaty skin, making him shiver in response. “Fuck me. Come inside me.”

That filthy mouth paired with Nate’s altar boy face got to Brad each and every fucking time. He slid his arms beneath Nate and wrapped his hands up over Nate’s shoulders. He held them, pressed together, as he buried his face in Nate’s neck and started to come.

The sounds Brad made into the skin of Nate’s throat were plain undignified. He clenched his teeth to try to silence them, but it failed. His balls ached with the force of his ejaculation. He was dimly aware that he rocked the bed as violently as Nate had. All the while, Nate ran his hands up and down Brad’s slick back, murmuring encouragement.

His muscles all gave out and Brad collapsed on top of Nate. He knew he should move. Nate wasn’t small, but Brad was pretty fucking big and heavy. Still, Nate’s arms, wrapped around his waist, gave no indication that he needed Brad to move.

When he finally had the strength, Brad shifted to the side, relieving Nate of his weight. The come drying between them was sticky and growing uncomfortable. Brad couldn’t give a fuck. He kept an arm around Nate’s middle, holding him close. It was too possessive by half, but Brad couldn’t help himself. Nate clutched at his arm, turning his face so he was nose to nose with Brad.

Just before Brad drifted into sleep, he heard Nate whisper, “You should come home early and crowd my space more often, Gunny.”

~*~

 _**Nate** _

_And I am calling you, calling you from 10,000 miles away  
Won't you wet my fire with your love, babe?_

 

Nate picked up his phone when the intercom rang.

“Mr. Kinney is here. Do you have a moment for him?” his assistant asked.

Nate paused to consider. He would see Brian that night at their scheduled dinner meeting. Anything either of them needed from the other could be obtained then, or via cell phone. Nate had no doubt Brian was here for another attempt at seduction. There was no chance in hell, but the vain side of Nate – the side he tried like hell not to let rule him – wanted to play with fire and bask in the glow Brian’s attraction to him.

“I have a few minutes,” Nate finally answered. “Have him come in.”

Brian was as immaculate and as sexy as he had been the day before. “Nate. Looking as hot as ever.”

“I’m certain you’re not here on business, Brian. I feel obligated to warn you that you’re still wasting your time on me.” Nate came around his desk and leaned on the front, crossing his arms over his chest.

Brian pushed his hands into his trouser pockets and slowly, like the predator he was, stalked closer to Nate.

“You can’t really blame me for trying. I thought you might have reconsidered after you’d had a chance to sleep on it.”

“I assure you, Brad made quite sure I didn’t give you second thought last night.” Nate wondered when he’d learned to flirt through provocation.

Brian took a final step forward and was once against right up in Nate’s personal space, his lips a mere finger span from Nate’s. “I really think I should get equal time.”

“Nate?”

The hesitant voice came from the doorway to his office. Nate glanced over Brian’s shoulder and caught sight of Brad.

Nate knew he was grinning like an idiot, but he didn’t give a fuck. Brad visiting his office in the middle of the day was too rare a treat not to take delight in it. Then there was also the way Brad was dressed.

“Brad, what the fuck are you doing here? How did you manage to get away during the day?” Nate stepped around Brian Kinney like he wasn’t even there. He could just feel himself grinning like an idiot but he couldn’t stop.

“Gunny in charge of the class, remember?” Brad answered Nate’s question but his eyes were squarely on Brian. “I wanted to surprise you with lunch.”

“It worked, I’m surprised,” Nate said, before turning back to gesture in Brian’s direction. “Brad, this is the marketing exec I was telling you about, Brian Kinney. Brian, I’d like to introduce Gunnery Sergeant Brad Colbert.”

If Nate had ever wondered what two Gladiators would look like, circling each other on the field of battle, he now knew. Brian stood at his full height, but Brad still had a couple of inches on him. Brian was dressed in a perfectly tailored Hickey Freeman, this time in a chocolate chalk stripped suit. His hair fell rakishly over his forehead. He approached Brad slowly, but without hesitation. The two men tried to stare each other down, and neither one blinked.

And what the fuck was Brad wearing? Nate was so used to his uniforms, or jeans and tee shirts, he wasn’t quite sure what to do with Brad Colbert dressed in couture. It was an ensemble Nate had purchased for him. Gray trousers, a gray Donegal turtleneck sweater and a navy cashmere overcoat. It was classy and warm and made Nate want to come in pants at the sight.

Brad slid his hands into his coat pockets, looking calm and detached. Nate knew better. He knew Brad’s hands were fisted in his pockets. He lowered his head slightly, until his face was inches from Brian’s. “Sniffing around what isn’t yours?”

Brian shrugged. “It’s not mine, until it is.”

“I’d have to let him go first. And I’m not going to.”

“Nate’s a big boy, he can choose for himself what he wants.”

“He already has,” Brad raked his eyes from Brian’s head, down to his highly polished shoes. “You’re not enough of a temptation to lure him away if I don’t want him to go.” Disdain dripped from each of Brad’s words.

Nate was tempted to step onto a chair. It was clear that a pissing match was in full swing. And fuck if Nate wasn’t both the territory being marked and the prize for the victor.

“All right, gents,” he said, stepping closer to the circling predators. “That’s enough.”

Brian’s smile was feral. “Saved from humiliation by your boyfriend.”

“On the contrary,” Brad also smiled. It was the smile Nate had come to recognize as Brad at his most dangerous. “He just saved you from a crushing defeat. Whether it would have been literal or figurative, you’ll just have to guess.”

Brian raised an eyebrow and Nate could tell Brad surprised him. No one ever expected a Marine to be quite so articulate.

“Brad, you can throw me over your shoulder and play Viking raider later tonight,” Nate said, seeking to diffuse the situation with a hand on Brad’s arm. “Right now, I’m hungry and you promised me lunch.”

Brad didn’t move. Neither did Brian. Nate doubted either of them had so much as blinked. The testosterone in the room was giving him a hardon, but he liked his furniture where it was and he had to get Brad to stand down.

“Mr. Kinney was just leaving,” he said firmly, turning to give Brian a hard look. The formal use of his surname put further distance between them.

“I’ll see you tonight at dinner, Nate?” Brian asked, voice like a caress, eyes never leaving Brad’s.

“My staff and I will be there,” Nate replied, telling Brad clearly that it would be all business. Brian would have no chance to further his attempts at bedding Nate.

“Well. Until then.” Brian finally broke the impasse and stepped around Brad. He left Nate’s office, walking backwards defiantly.

Nate waited several heartbeats to make sure Brian was well and truly gone. Then, he turned into Brad’s body. He unfastened Brad’s coat and slid his arms around his waist. Nate pressed his body tightly to Brad’s. “You had to pick a day I have back-to-back commitments to show up, dressed like a GQ wet dream, and acting like a jealous and possessive lover.”

Brad was looking at Nate, but his expression was guarded. It had been years since Nate had seen Brad quite that closed off.

“I knew you’d want to go eat someplace that would frown on my jeans,” Brad said quietly. “I guess I dressed up to make you happy.”

“Happy doesn’t cover it,” Nate said, nuzzling the warm skin of Brad’s throat just above his sweater. He inhaled deeply, savoring the mingled scents of Brad, soap, shampoo and his subtle aftershave. “The problem with seeing you dressed like this, is that I immediately want to undress you. Very contradictory.”

Nate pulled back to look up at Brad. At least now he was smiling. But, Nate noticed the smile didn’t reach his eyes. Brad didn’t retreat like that quite so often anymore. It was going to take Nate a hell of a lot longer than an afternoon to remind Brad that aggressive shows of force were no longer necessary.

It sure was hot as hell to watch, though.

~*~

 **_Brad_ **

_I am looking for someone, who can take as much as I give,  
Give back as much as I need,  
And still have the will to live._

 _  
_

A large duffel sat at Brad’s feet. It held most of his uniforms. His dress blues were in the garment bag draped over the bed. On the bed in front of him was another large duffel, into which Brad was carefully packing socks, skivvies, and other essentials. His Dopp kit was packed and sitting on the bathroom sink.

The front door opened and closed, heralding Nate’s entrance.

“Bradly?” he called. It’s what Nate called him when he was pretending to be angry, or when he was a little drunk.

“In here,” Brad answered, hoping he sounded resigned and not disconsolate.

Nate appeared in the bedroom door. He quickly took in the sight of Brad packing. “They sending you to a class somewhere?” he asked, taking off his suit jacket and hanging it up. “Christ, Brad. You’re packing like they’re shipping you back to Pendleton.”

Brad didn’t trust himself to answer.

Nate stripped off his tie and walked over to where Brad stood. “ _Are_ they shipping you back to Pendleton?”

Brad wondered if that was worry he detected in Nate’s voice.

“No,” he finally answered. “I called Billeting today. There’s room in the BEQ for me.”

Nate’s fists moved to his hips, tie clenched tightly in one hand.  Brad could feel him staring, but he kept packing.

“You don’t qualify for the BEQ anymore,” Nate’s words were rapid and clipped. It was how he spoke when he was at his most angry and frustrated and struggling not to show it.

“I’m an NCO, which means I’m enlisted, and I’m a bachelor,” Brad said, shuffling the contents of the duffel to make more room.

“You own half of this house and you’ve been in a relationship for a number of years now. Whatever the technical definition, you are not a bachelor.”

Brad zipped the duffel closed. “I’ll sleep in the guest room tonight.”

“What the fuck are you doing, Brad?” Nate was really pissed off.

Brad was grimly satisfied but still resolute. “I’m saving you the inconvenience of asking me to leave. If you moved out, you’d have to find somewhere to live. I can just slip right into the BEQ with no hassle.”

“Inconvenience?” Nate ground the word between his teeth. “You sorry son-of-a-bitch,” he sighed. “This is about Brian Kinney, isn’t it?”

“If it hadn’t been him, it would have been someone else.” Brad still couldn’t look at Nate. It was easier believing he knew what he’d see in Nate’s expression, than it was to actually look for the truth. “We had a good run, though.”

“A good run? That’s what you call us? A good run?”

The only way to get through this without bloodshed, other than to himself, was to look Nate in the eye. “We’ve always had a limited shelf life. You were always going to outgrow me.”

Nate didn’t so much as blink. Fucker never did back down from a challenge.

“This is about Brian Kinney, so don’t _even_ try to denigrate yourself. You keep pace me with at every turn, Brad, so there is no out growing you. What _has_ happened is that, for the first time in years, a very good looking man – who isn’t you – has shown an interest in me.”

“Men and women show interest in you all the fucking time, Nate.” Brad was sure that if he kept his voice low and steady, Nate wouldn’t know that he was dying inside. “You’ve just never noticed before.”

There was a long pause while Nate studied him, as if he were a map spread out over the hood of Humvee. “And in your experience, this is where you end up betrayed. Once again, abandoned by someone who should care for you the most, is that it?” 

The way Nate said it, made Brad sound like a whiney bitch. For the first time since he’d left Nate’s office after lunch, Brad wavered.

Brad startled slightly when Nate suddenly spun on his heel and crossed to the closet. He slammed the door open, the sound like a shot in the small room.  He started to look around for the last empty duffel.

Instead of throwing Brad’s civvies at him, Nate stormed over and grabbed the duffel Brad had just finished packing. He threw it into the closet with enough force to knock their clothing from the hangers. He did the same thing with the first duffel at Brad’s feet.

Nate slammed the closet closed with all the drama of an adolescent girl, and all the fury of Recon Marine unleashed. When he turned to face Brad, he was flushed and breathing heavily.

“You can unpack tomorrow,” Nate’s voice was deceptively calm. “Right now, it’s late, I’m tired, and I have a few things to say before we go to bed.”

Brad snapped his mouth closed in reaction to Nate’s tone. There would be no argument, of this he was sure.

“The reason I’m even aware of Brian Kinney’s interest in me, is that his technique reminds me so fucking much of _you_. Am I flattered? Yes. Am I interested? No. I’ve told you all about him. I told him all about you. I’ve hidden nothing from you. I’ve talked openly about this guy and how I’m feeling, specifically so that you would know he was no threat to you. To us.”

Despite himself, Brad’s deep inhale was audible. He felt fifteen again, withstanding the force of nature that was his adoptive mother, telling him that she could not be pushed into giving up on him. Ever. No matter how hard he tried.

“You have more in common with him,” he blurted out, almost beyond hope that Nate could ease his lingering fears.

Nate’s expression told Brad he’d most likely just grown a second head. “You determined this after meeting him for less than five minutes? You didn’t even talk to each other. You both spent the entire time trying to mark your territories.”

“He’s …”

“He’s what, Brad? You know nothing about him. I, on the other hand, just spent an entire evening with him. He’s intelligent and charming. He looks damn good in a suit. He’s probably going to get our account because he knows his shit.”

Brad gritted his teeth, hating that Brian Kinney was going to have access to Nate beyond this week.

“He’s also less of an adult than you were when you enlisted. He’s only been out of the country to attend sex parties. He has no interest in politics beyond what he needs to have to sell CNAS’s new image. I get the distinct impression he’s had more sex than you and I combined, and that includes your hookers.”

Brad snorted. Some things you just never live down.

“Brian Kinney has no understanding of why I joined the Corps. He certainly isn’t who I want beside me in bed when I wake up reaching for my gun. He wouldn’t understand when I need to talk about what happened over there. He couldn’t get my iPod working again each time I somehow fuck it up. If I took him home for Thanksgiving, instead of you, my family would disown me.”

Brad struggled to breathe for several long seconds. Nate was listing things about him that were _right_ and _good_ _._ He thought about the duffels in the closet and realized how badly he’d fucked up.

“You’d like to fuck him, wouldn’t you?” Brad’s question could have sounded like an accusation, but the desperation in his voice kept it from being one.

“Hell yeah,” Nate replied without guilt or shame. “He’s fucking hot and I get the idea he knows tricks even _you_ don’t.”

Brad nodded once. He never would have thought _sex_ was where Nate would find him lacking.

“Once around the bed with Brian Kinney is not worth a single night without you.”

Brad released the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. “No?”

Nate was in Brad’s space before he could blink. Brad’s head was tugged down and his lips covered by Nate’s. He eagerly opened under the hot swipe of Nate’s tongue and let his hands wind around until the gripped the back of Nate’s shirt.

He might have sobbed once when Nate finally broke the kiss. Nate pressed his forehead to Brad’s.

“You’re always telling me how smart I am. Did you really think I couldn’t figure _that_ out?”

Brad’s exhale was jagged with his swirling emotions. “You don’t see yourself when you talk about him. I’ve got visions of the two of you together, playing on a loop in my head.”

Nate laughed. A genuine laugh, filled with humor and relief. “I love the perv side of you. I should have guessed you’d fantasize about watching me fuck another man.”

That idea was a little more arousing to Brad that it should have been.

Nate suddenly pushed him away and pointed toward the closed closet. “Don’t you ever fucking do that again. Ever. If you feel threatened, or like someone is encroaching on your territory, you act like the Marine you are and you fucking fight. Just like you did earlier today.”

The implication was clear. Brad was worth fighting for. His knees were weak with relief. He nodded his understanding to Nate and sank down onto the bed. He closed his eyes wearily as Nate sad down beside him.

“You know, I think it would be kind of hot to see _you_ and Brian together. If either of you could ever figure out who was going to top.” Nate said the last with a laugh.

This time, Brad joined in.

~*~

 _**Nate** _

_I have spent nights with matches and knives,  
Leaning over ledges, only two flights up._

 _  
_

They sat in a high-backed booth in the top floor restaurant of Brian’s hotel. Nate had placed himself strategically between the two predators. Brad had been on his best behavior so hostilities had been kept to minor skirmishes. It wasn’t lost on Nate that Brad was significantly more touchy-feely underneath the table, safely hidden by the tablecloth. It was probably how he managed to keep himself from leaping up and driving a butter knife through Brian’s throat.

The check came and Brian grabbed it before Nate could.

“CNAS picked up the tab earlier this week,” Brian said, sliding a Platinum card into the leather folio. “This celebration is on Kinnetic. Consider it my show of appreciation at being awarded your account.”

“You earned it, Brian,” Nate replied, stealing another glance at Brad. “You made a hell of an impressive pitch.”

When the bill was paid, Brian slid his card back into his wallet. Nate swallowed the last of his wine, looking at Brad over the rim of his glass.

“At first, I thought you two were just eye-fucking,” Brian said suddenly. “Then I realized you were having conversations all through dinner that only the two of you understood.”

Brad huffed and Nate smiled behind his curled fingers. “It’s something we’ve always done,” Nate explained.

“You didn’t happen to be talking about me?”

Brad glanced around the room, shifting uneasily in the booth. It left Nate having to answer.

“Yes, as a matter of fact.”

“So, what’s the verdict. Are you coming up to my room with me? Or am I flying home tomorrow disappointed?”

Nate was quite sure Brian Kinney had already sought out and partaken of D.C.’s many rainbow themed activities. He wouldn’t return to Pittsburgh disappointed.

“Actually, I booked us a suite,” Brad suddenly answered, ice blue eyes fixing on Brian. Nate and I will go up first. You’ll follow in about ten minutes.”

“I will?” Brian asked dubiously.

Brad leaned forward menacingly. “If you want to fuck Nate, you will,” his voice was pitched low and dangerous.

Brian’s smile was slow to grow, but eventually made him appear even more handsome. The look he turned on Nate was nothing short of predatory.

Nate wondered how he was going to make it to the room with the hardon he was now sporting.

“I guess I’ll follow, then.”

“Ground rules,” Brad growled. He bent his right pinkie back with his left index finger. “First, condoms.”

“Always,” Brian replied without hesitation.

Brad’s bent back his own ring finger. “Second, no kissing.”

To Nate’s shock, Brian hesitated.

“Non-negotiable,” Brad said firmly.

Brian and Brad stared hard at one another for interminable moments. Neither so much as blinked. Nate was about to declare a stalemate and just drag Brad up to the room when Brian spoke.

“Fine. Whatever.”

“When Nate is done with you,” Brad said, bending back his middle finger. “You go back to your own room for the night.”

“Agreed.”

Brad sat back in the booth, jaw clenched. Nate ran a hand soothingly up his thigh. Whatever Brad was currently struggling with, it hadn’t affected his erection.

“I’ll be in the room the entire time,” Brad finally said.

“Well, I had thought you were going to join us,” Brian replied.

Brad’s face was as implacable as Nate had ever seen it, even in combat. They’d talked about this. Nate wanted Brad to join them. It was going to be a major turn on to have Brad watch as Nate and Brian fucked. But every time he thought about himself, kneeling on the bed, pressed between the chests of these two men, he nearly fucking came in his pants.

So far, Brad was refusing, but Nate had told him – in no uncertain terms – that if he finally decided to join in, don’t let _anything_ stop him.

“It’s Brad’s plan to drive me insane, knowing he’s watching me the entire time,” Nate said, believing his own words.

Brad stood up and waited for Nate to join him. He rattled off four numbers. Nate recognized the number of the suite they had checked into earlier. Brian nodded his understanding.

They strolled casually toward the elevator, Nate feeling like he was about to jump out of his skin. Brad only looked relaxed. Tension was radiating off of every fiber of his body. Nate could feel it.

They waited for the elevator.

“There’s still time to call this off,” Nate murmured, as they watched the floor numbers change.

Brad wasn’t looking at him and Nate felt adrift. “You’re going to look so beautiful with his cock in your ass. I wouldn’t miss that for anything.”

The elevator pinged softly and the doors parted. Brad finally looked right at Nate and it took Nate’s breath away.

It was the longest elevator ride of Nate’s life.

~*~

 _**Brad** _

_I am intense, I am in need, I am in pain, I am in love._

 

He’d stripped off his jacket and tie as soon as they’d reached the room. Brad rolled his sleeves up as he checked the bedside table for the lube and condoms he’d placed there earlier. He moved a comfortable looking chair to the side of the bed, several feet away. He wanted a good view but he didn’t want to be a distraction.

The room was designed for fucking. It was all atmospheric lighting and textured décor. Brad tore the duvet and top sheet from the bed and tossed every pillow he could find against the headboard.

He busied himself with stupid details while Nate waited in the sitting room for Brian to arrive. Brad was possessed with an overwhelming need to either fight or fuck. Kinney better not fucking piss him off, tonight.

Brad heard a soft knock. Seconds later, the door opened a closed quietly. He sat down and removed his uncomfortable dress shoes and socks, listening all the while. At first, he heard Nate and Brian, murmuring softly. Then he heard the slick sounds of different fabrics sliding against each other.

Brad pictured Brian stripping Nate, in the other room, where Brad couldn’t see. He almost called a fucking halt right then. Suddenly, Nate was in the doorway, head tipped back onto Brian’s shoulder, eyes glazed. Brian was pressed tightly to Nate’s back. He held Nate’s jaw in one hand, and rubbed his cock through Nate’s trousers with the other. Brian’s eyes locked with Brad’s as he bit down on the side of Nate’s neck. Nate’s red lips parted on a gasp and Brad very much wanted to see Brian press Nate down into the bed. Right the fuck now.

Brian nudged Nate toward the bed with his body. His hands unbuttoned Nate’s shirt as they moved.

“Got yourself a front row seat, I see,” Brian said. “If you can sit that close and not join in, you’ll really live up to your name, _Iceman_.”

Brad decided that putting his fist through Kinney’s arrogant face would be a distinct mood kill for Nate, so he refrained. He watched as Brian stripped off his own tie, then removed his shirt. He tongued Nate’s neck and ear, all the while staring right at Brad. Brian’s hands dropped to Nate’s trousers, unfastening them quickly. Nate’s hard cock peeked up over the waist of his skivvies and Brad resisted the urge to reach out and touch.

Brian turned Nate abruptly and shoved him to sit on the bed. He tugged Nate’s trousers down over his hips, shorts and all, dragged them down his thighs and then tossed them away with a casual negligence. Nate ran his hands over Brian’s naked chest, while Brian made quick work of his own pants.

He was more slender without his clothes. Still, Brian was in excellent shape, firm and lightly muscled. Sweat beaded on his forehead and he breathed rapidly through his mouth as he came to stand between Nate’s naked thighs.

Brad stopped breathing when Brian guided Nate’s head forward. Nate went willingly, grasping Brian’s hips for balance, wrapping his lips around Brian’s very hard cock.

Brian gasped, then moaned. He looked down at Nate and whispered, “Fuck yeah.”

Brad knew just what Brian was seeing. Nate’s lush, red mouth wrapped around his width, cheeks hollowed, green eyes calculating the next lick, the next suck.

His own view was pretty fucking spectacular. Nate’s eyes finally swept closed. His head moved with a steady rhythm. His throat worked rapidly with each suck and swallow. Brad wanted to reach out and run a hand down the length of Nate’s back, feel the shift and flex of his muscles. He ached to dip his head and lick at the barest hint of the cleft of Nate’s ass.

Brian was moaning now, his hands running restlessly through Nate’s hair. He tipped his head back, mouth open, and pumped himself in and out of Nate’s mouth.

With a suddenly flurry of motion and words, Brian was forcing Nate off of his cock. Nate pulled back with a lewd, wet pop. Instead of glancing up at Brian, Nate turned and looked straight at Brad.

Then, the fucker licked his lips.

Brad watched Brian shift Nate upward, to the head of the bed. He shuffled pillows until Nate was flat on his back. Slowly, languidly, Brian moved up to straddle Nate’s thighs. He settled himself, and placed the palm of one hand flat on Nate’s chest. His other hand circled Nate’s hard cock, stroking with a slowness that Brad new was torturous for Nate.

“What do you like, Nate?” Brian asked.

Nate’s eyes darted to Brad. He drew breath to answer, then hesitated. Brad had set his limitations. Nate knew he could ask for anything at all within those parameters.

Still, Nate hesitated. Brian’s hand on his dick moved and Nate gasped, his back arching slightly. Brad realized Nate’s hesitance had more to do with a lack of blood to the brain, than embarrassment or fear of upsetting Brad.

“He likes nipple play,” Brad answered, surprising himself. “He likes his ass rimmed. He likes a lot of prep before you fuck him, cause he likes the stretch, not cause he needs it. And he prefers to be fucked on his back. Although, I like to watch his ass when he’s on his hands and knees in front of me.”

Brian leaned over Nate, still stroking his cock. “You want me to rim you, Nate? How many fingers do you want up your ass? Three? Four?”

Nate stopped breathing. His eyes snapped shut and his spine bowed, despite Brian’s restraining hand on his chest. His cry was deep and rasping as he started to come. Brian stroked him through it, murmuring encouragement and sympathy. It shocked Brad, how gentle and affectionate it was.

Brian eased off of Nate’s body, then began to shove him around. Nate got with the program and flipped over onto his stomach. Brian gripped Nate’s hips and tugged upward forcefully, bringing him to his knees.

Brad sat up straight in his chair. He watched Brian kneel behind Nate, grab an ass cheek in each hand, and spread him apart. Brad knew what was coming next and his breath caught in anticipation.

Brian placed the flat of his tongue against Nate’s hole and gave a long, slow lick. Nate’s cry was strangled, his hands fisted tightly in the sheet beneath him. His lips parted, each breath coming in a hot, wet gasp. Every line of Nate’s body was taut, each muscle standing out in stark relief.

Brian opened Nate wide with his hands. He circled Nate’s clenching hole, swirling around it, before pushing his tongue right in. Nate gasped and moaned in response, clutching at the sheets. He pushed back into Brian, as if he was trying – trying to get _more_.

Brad was riveted by the sight of Brian licking Nate open, the way his tongue teased at Nate’s tight, pink fissure. Brad glanced away for a moment, stealing a look at Nate’s face, and he froze. Nate’s eyes were open, but he stared glassily at nothing. That unfocused gaze told Brad just where Nate was at this moment.

He was so hot, his face flushed with his own arousal. Brad unbuttoned his shirt, hoping for some relief. The air was cool on his heated chest and immediately, his nipples hardened.

Sliding from his chair, Brad was on his knees beside the bed before he realized it. He reached across the expanse of sheet to work the fingers of one hand into Nate’s tightly clenched fist. Nate seemed to realize Brad was there finally, his eyes moving from the distant wall to lock with Brad’s.

Nate gripped his fingers tightly, nearly to the point of pain. Brad held on just as tight. Nate’s eyes were luminous in the dim light of the room, his breathing loud and ragged. Brad brought his other hand up and ran it through Nate’s sweaty hair.

“Feel good?” he whispered, watching Nate shiver with arousal.

“Yeah.”

“He’s doing a good job on you; licking you wide open.”

Nate’s only answer was a breathless moan.

Brad turned his head slightly and saw that Brian was watching the two of them closely. He licked Nate’s ass with eagerness, but his attention was riveted on them. Brad looked back, unblinking, and continued to stroke his hand through Nate’s hair.

Brian might be forcing all those delicious sounds from Nate, but it was Brad that Nate was clinging to.

Brian sat up and began to stroke the fingers of one hand along the cleft of Nate’s ass. “I trust that, after your demand for condoms, you stocked up on supplies. To be on the safe side, after all.”

Brad inclined his head toward the table on the other side of the bed. Brian leaned forward and removed what he wanted.

“If he likes the stretch, I don’t need to start slow.” Brian didn’t phrase it as an interrogative, but Brad knew he was seeking confirmation.

“No. You don’t.”

Brian fiddled with the lube, then didn’t hesitate to shove two fingers right into Nate’s hole.

“Fuck, yeah,” Nate whispered hoarsely, gripping Brad’s hand and burying his forehead into the sheet. He rocked back into Brian, forceful and demanding.

Brian fucked Nate, hard, with two fingers, holding onto his hip for leverage.

“I knew he was going to be a hell of fucking ride,” Brian murmured.

Brad smiled. Brian had no idea.

Nate growled and arched in frustration when Brian withdrew his fingers. He didn’t play around, though. He lubed his hand again and this time, slid three fingers easily into Nate’s body.

Nate muffled his cry, but still rose part of the way from the bed to fuck backward into Brian’s hand with force. It was just like Nate, responding with enthusiasm while still demanding he be given more.

Brian pressed in hard and gave his hand a slight twist. Nate scrambled desperately on the sheet, grunting and gasping.

“That gets a really fun reaction out of him.” Brian smiled wickedly.

Brad watched as Brian methodically coated his fingers in lube before tossing the bottle down. He steadied Nate with a hand on his lower spine, the caress almost imperceptible.

Nate was moving into Brian’s hand the instant it breached him. It was rough and violent and everything Brad had come to love about sex with Nate. Nate’s grunts became epithets. He fucked back into Brian with a single minded determination when Brian twisted his hand again.

Nate shouted when his shoulders gave out and his legs trembled. He was nearly flat on the bed, Brian’s hand working his ass vigorously. Brad leaned over and placed a kiss on the back of Nate’s neck. It was incongruously tender amidst this violent, sweaty scene that was, for all intents and purposes, a threesome.

“I don’t want to waste that kind of enthusiasm.” Brian seemed a little breathless as he slid his hand from Nate. “How ‘bout you ride my cock, Nate? Show me how you like it?”

Nate pushed himself to his knees. Brian didn’t bother to fuck around with shifting bodies, he just laid back, head at the foot of the bed, and started to stroke himself languidly.

Brad got the hell out of the way as Nate turned and crawled over Brian’s supine body.

“Condom,” Nate rasped.

Brian held up a foil packet, then used his teeth to tear it open. He handed the latex to Nate. “Put it on me.”

Nate’s hands shook as he struggled to put the condom on Brian’s dick. Brad knew it was from his desire, and not from any hesitance. Nate’s expression was fixed and determined, even if it was suffused with an intense sex flush.

Nate shifted unsteadily. Brian grasped his hips to steady him, even as Brad came to his knees on the bed. Brian held Nate steady while Brad held him open. Nate reached between his own thighs for Brian’s latex-sheathed cock, and guided it backward toward his opening. He gave an abrupt nod and Brad let go of his tense ass cheeks, settling back in his chair.

In one, fluid motion, Nate sank down onto Brian’s cock. He didn’t just let his body open up and take the dick into himself. Nate shoved himself down, a determined expression on his face.

“Fuck!” Brian shouted, his fingers digging deep into the flesh of Nate’s hips and ass.

Brad had a front row seat for the entire thing. He watched Nate rise up, Brian’s cock sliding out of his hole, glistening with lube. Nate lowered himself again and Brad watched the cock disappear into Nate’s grasping, distended opening.

Tearing at the fly of his trousers, Brad eased the pressure on his own hard cock. The sight of Nate riding Brian’s dick, taking it deep, then letting it ease out of his body, had Brad’s erection throbbing. He squeezed himself through the fabric of his skivvies. He didn’t dare touch bare skin to bare skin.

Nate’s movements shifted and Brian groaned loudly. He moaned epithets as Nate rocked against him. Brian’s cock slid only half way out of Nate’s ass, before it disappeared back inside. Nate’s spine curved forward, as he folded over himself, head hanging to his chest. Brad knew that posture. With every shift of his hips, Nate was forcing Brian’s cock against his gland. It created a constant press and rub and the result was Nate’s own cock, hard, angry and red, pressing upward toward his belly.

Nate turned his head slightly and Brad found himself snared by hot, green eyes. It might be Brian’s cock he was riding, but it was Brad who was the focus of Nate’s attention. He squeezed the base of his cock through his skivvies to keep from coming in his pants.

Without warning, Nate tossed his head back, screwed his eyes shut, and shouted. Brian had each of Nate’s nipples between his thumbs and forefingers and was twisting.

“You really do like nipple play, don’t you?” Brian gasped. “Your ass nearly ripped my dick off.”

Nate went back to shoving himself down hard on Brian’s cock. He reached backward and gripped Brian’s thighs to steady himself, shoving his chest forward. It gave Brian’s tortuous hands unfettered access.

Nate breathed heavily through parted lips as Brian dragged his thumbnails over swollen nipples. He moaned rhythmically with each pinch of Brian’s fingers or scrape of his nails.

Brian’s legs moved restlessly. His face was a mask of pain that Brad knew was really extraordinary pleasure. His mouth hung open in a silent scream of ecstasy. His hands shifted abruptly to Nate’s hips, digging deep into the flesh there. Brian’s back arched, and Brad knew he was coming.

Nate eased himself off of Brian’s cock with a grunt. Brian hissed loudly. He watched through heavy lidded eyes as Nate removed and discarded the condom.

Brad sat slumped in his chair, alternately stroking himself roughly and squeezing hard to stop his climax.

“All right, Iceman,” Brian said, voice low and rough. “How about you get naked and get up here so we can double-team Nate?”

Brad really wanted to strip down and shove himself into Nate. His cock twitched at Brian’s words, but he wasn’t sure Nate wanted that. He wasn’t sure he’d be okay with what Brian might want to do to Nate.

“Double-teaming covers a lot of territory,” Brad said, struggling to keep his voice steady. “What do you have in mind?”

“Why don’t you fuck him while I jerk him off?” Brian came to his knees and met Brad’s eyes challengingly.

Brad reached for the cuffs of his shirt and disposed of it quickly. He stood and shoved his trousers and skivvies down, stepping out of them and kicking them aside. He put a knee on the bed and reached for Nate.

In an instant, his arms were full of a warm-skinned Nate. Brad stopped breathing for a moment when Nate kissed him. Their lips slid against each other’s, tongues meeting in a slick, wet rub. He pulled Nate’s body in close, pressing their chests together, grinding his cock against Nate’s hip.

“You guys can kiss later,” Brian said derisively. “Pile up the pillows and sit back against them, Iceman.”

Brad broke the kiss but didn’t look away from Nate’s face. “Stop fucking calling me that.”

“I can’t help it. Mikey’s just going to love the idea that I was in bed with a comic book character.”

Brad piled up the pillows. “Not where the name came from.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Brian tossed a condom at him with a flick of his wrist.

Brad caught the foil packet and settled back against the pillows. He began to put the latex on his throbbing cock when Brian started issuing orders.

“Nate, face this direction.”

Brad liked this idea. With Nate’s back to him, Brad would get to watch his cock slide in and out of Nate’s hole.

“Fuck yourself on his dick, Nate,” Brian ordered, moving to kneel between Brad’s open legs.

Brad gasped when Nate’s fingers gripped his erection, holding it steady. He gripped Nate’s hips to brace him as he sank down. Brad held his breath and watched as the head of his cock slid up into Nate’s body. He pressed past the first ring of muscle easily, then slid sharply through the second ring. Nate gasped, then moaned, and shoved himself all the way down to the base of Brad’s dick.

Brad watched Nate fuck himself. His cock slid out, glistening with lube, then disappeared again up inside of Nate’s grasping hole.

“Pin him down,” Brian said.

Brad’s sex-fogged brain struggled to focus.

“Pull him back and pin him to you so you can fuck him,” Brian elaborated.

Heat pooled in Brad’s belly as he pictured what Brian meant. He moved his hands from Nate’s hips to his biceps and tugged him backward. Brad forced Nate’s back into an arch. He gave an experimental thrust of his hips and liked the result.

Nate’s shoulders were pressed to Brad’s chest. His movements were limited and he was at Brad’s mercy. Brad fucked up into him. Nate’s cries told Brad that each thrust hammered his cock against Nate’s prostate.

“Fucking Christ,” Nate moaned, his hands clutching backward at Brad’s hips.

Brad shoved himself up hard at the feel of Nate’s hot breath against his neck. He felt Nate’s lips move against his throat. He could just make out the nonsense chants.

“Fuck, Brad, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck.”

He gripped Nate’s arms tighter in response and knew he was leaving vicious bruises. He looked down the curved length of Nate’s body, watched him quiver with each thrust of Brad’s hips. Nate’s cock was hard, dark red, and bounced violently against his belly. Even as he watched, Brian wrapped a hand around Nate’s erection, and stroked.

Brad held Nate steady when his body arched sharply, and he sucked a harsh breath in through his clenched teeth. Brad was distracted by the elegant curve of Nate’s throat, the flush on his face, and the slick wetness of his parted lips. His distraction let Brian slide two lubed fingers into his ass without warning.

He growled loud, deep in his throat and fucked Nate’s ass hard.

“Brad … fuck …it’s … you’re … I need …” Nate’s whispers had Brad’s balls rising up.

Brian’s hand worked Nate’s cock rapidly. Brad watched the angry head disappear in Brian’s fist then re-emerge a split second later. Nate’s entire body quivered and his ass clenched at Brad’s cock. He felt trapped between the tight heat of Nate’s body and the electric shocks zinging through his prostate with each twist of Brian’s hand.

“Just fucking come already, Nate,” Brian said sharply. He leaned over and bit Nate’s nipple.

For an instant, Nate’s body froze. His breath stopped in his throat. Brad felt him give one, massive shudder, then Nate began to quake with his orgasm.

Brian’s fist milked Nate, stroking him through the climax. Brad watched jet after jet of white, ropey come land on Nate’s belly and chest. He convulsed violently and shouted, starting to struggle against Brad’s restraining hands.

“Enough, enough, enough,” Nate begged. “Please.”

Brian mercifully released Nate’s cock, and turned his attention to Brad’s ass.

“You’ve got a pretty piece of ass on your dick and my hand up your ass,” Brian said. “I think it’s about time for you to come.”

Brad squeezed his eyes shut and gave himself over to fucking Nate.

“Come on, Brad,” Nate whispered against Brad’s throat, his breath hot. “Come inside me. Do it now, come for me.”

Brad knew his grip on Nate’s arms had to be painful, but he couldn’t help it. He held on tight as he started to come.

“Fuck … I’m coming,” Brad whispered to Nate.

Heat rolled over him, shocks arcing through his spine. Brian’s fingers worked him relentlessly. Nate’s body enveloped him and the scent of Nate’s come filled his nostrils. Brad gave one final hard thrust, then fell limp against the bed. He knew he should release Nate’s arms, but his fingers didn’t want to work.

Brad tried to help when Nate eased from his body. He wanted to cooperate as the condom was stripped from him and the pillows rearranged. He just couldn’t get anything to work correctly.

He must have dozed.

Brad was splayed across the bed, holding Nate close. He used his size to take up as much of the surface that Nate wasn’t using. He had no intention of letting Kinney get comfortable, possibly try to snuggle down with Nate. They had an agreement, and he was damn sure going to make sure Kinney stuck to it.

“Well, guys, I have got to say that was one hell of a good time, but I must be going.” Brad was relieved when Brian slid from the bed and began to gather up his clothes.

Somewhere a cell phone rang. Brad didn’t recognize the ring tone.

“Shit,” Brian muttered, scrounging through discarded clothing. Finally, he dug out a phone and answered it, stepping into the outer sitting room. “Hey, who are _you_ doing?”

“Who the hell is calling him at three a.m.?” Nate murmured sleepily.

“No idea.” Brad nuzzled the sweaty hair at Nate’s temple.

“Yeah … I’m heading back to my room now …,” Brian’s voice drifted in to them. “I showed you his photos, you know how hot he is … Mikey’s gonna shit when I tell him I went to bed with the Iceman …you’d like him, he’s a big, bossy top … no, he reminds me of you … blond, blue eyed …you’d be beautiful getting fucked by him, by both of them, really …no danger of that, he looks at Nate the same way you look at me,”

Nate’s head snapped up suddenly. “Shit,” he whispered.

“What?” Brad sat up, looking for the cause of Nate’s distress.

“The fucker has a _partner_ ,” he breathed, smile luminous in the dim room.

“Of course it’s a onetime thing, he lives in fucking D.C. …tomorrow, a late morning flight … well if you weren’t calling me, I could get dressed faster and get back to my room in time for curfew … yeah, I’ll call you back in a few minutes.”

“A partner who apparently knows what he gets up to,” Brad mused. “Huh,” he said thoughtfully, the last of the tightness in his chest easing. He rapidly revised his opinion of Brian Kinney.

“Nate, thank you for a lovely evening, Cynthia will be in touch,” Brian said, appearing in the doorway, half dressed. “Brad, thank you for sharing.”

Without waiting for a reply, Brian turned and disappeared. Seconds later, Brad heard the hotel room door open and close.

Without warning, Brad found himself wrapped up in Nate’s arms and pulled down onto the bed.

“Thank you,” Nate said quietly, expression serious.

“For what?”

“What the fuck do you think? For this. For all of this.”

Brad smiled. “Not like it’s a hardship to fuck you, Nate.”

Nate bit Brad’s lower lip sharply. “I meant, for arranging this for me. More importantly, for being okay with all of it and joining in.”

“Like I said – not exactly a hardship.”

Nate grasped Brad’s face between both hands, forcing him to meet Nate’s eyes. “It means a lot to me that I could – scratch an itch, if you will – without the risk of losing you.”

“Do you get these _itches_ often?” Brad was on a razor’s edge as he waited for Nate’s reply.

“No, hardly ever. And, I refuse to choose between some random itch, and you.”

Brad wanted Nate happy. He’d arranged this night so that Nate wouldn’t have to choose. A part of him had feared what Nate’s choice might be.

Nate must have seen these thoughts in Brad’s expression. “There is no choice, really. You win. Hands down. Every time.”

Brad’s answer was to kiss Nate softly. “So, you enjoyed yourself tonight?”

“I did,” Nate smiled. “And, what made it fun, was the fact that you were here with me. Now, do me another favor,” Nate murmured against Brad’s mouth. “Don’t wait until you think your territory’s being threatened before you go Viking warrior on me again.”

Brad kissed his way along Nate’s jaw. “What d’you mean?”

“Throw me over your shoulder once in awhile just for fun. You’re a man, Brad. It’s one of the things I like most about you.”

Brad smiled against the shell of Nate’s ear. “It’s one of the things I like about you, too.”

“Don’t ever pack your shit and just try to leave. That ‘lean in and crowd’ thing you do? Do that instead.”

Brad nodded and trusted Nate could feel it. “If I throw you over my shoulder and carry you off to be ravished, you aren’t going to tell me not to wrinkle your suit?”

Nate chuckled low in his throat. “By that time, you’d better have cut the fucking thing off me.”

Brad wrapped his arms around Nate and held him close. “You’re such a bossy bottom.”


End file.
